Lily Luna Potter is Falling in Love
by SilverLuna1997
Summary: This is just a story about Lily Luna Potter falling in love with a certain Malfoy;   I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

I can remember the first time I ever saw Scorpius Malfoy. He was eleven and I was nine, my family was dropping off my brothers James and Albus to start the new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I noticed my father looking at a man that was in his early thirties he had a pale pointy face and white-blonde hair. I looked next to the man was a boy who was obviously a first year. He was dreamy. He had blonde hair that was shaggy and hung in front of his eyes.

"Daddy, can I please go walk around?" I asked my dad. I put on my cutest puppy dog look that I knew would get me anything I wanted.

"Sure Lily, but just don't go too far." He replied. I took a look at my mother and she smiled at me. I walked around Platform 9 ¾ for about twenty minutes before I ran into someone. I fell to the ground and was about to tell the person who knocked me down to watch where he was going.

"Whoa, I am so sorry!" I looked up to the voice that was speaking to me and it was him. The dreamy boy that was with the man my dad was looking at.

"Oh, it's alright. Don't worry about it." I got up and dusted off my knees. "I'm Lily Luna Potter. What's your name?" I stuck out my hand for him to shake.

"You're a Potter? I should get out of here!" The boy looked around as if he were afraid he would get hurt for speaking to me.

"Yes I am a Potter, the youngest for your information but have that to do with anything at all?" I said. I moved my hands to on my hips and gave him the famous glare that I inherited for my mother.

"Sorry if I offended you. I'm Scorpius Malfoy." This time Scorpius stuck out his hand which I shook without a second thought.

"So, are you a first year?" I could tell from the look of fear on his face that he was.

"Yeah, are you?" He replied.

"No, I'm only nine right now. I can't wait to go, I want to go with my brothers so I'm not stuck all alone with Mum and Dad every day. I'll miss the craziness." I looked to my feet as I said this. I felt like crying.

"I have no siblings. I hate being an only child." Scorpius looked at his feet too. "Well, I better get on the train. Owl me sometime." Scorpius gave me a wink and left. I walked back to my parents in a daze.

"Lily! There you are! Are you alright sweetheart?" my mum asks as I get back to them.

"Oh, yes mummy I'm fine. I'll just miss Al and James very much." I say and lean into my mum.

"Darling it's only a few months and in that time, me and you can rearrange your bedroom and do a lot of fun things, just the two of us." My mum hugged me. After that the train began to pull away, I began to wave to Albus, James and my cousin Rose then I caught a glimpse of Scorpius and he waved at me and I waved back. I kept my eyes on the train until it rounded the corner and disappeared in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked for Scorpius the next year but I didn't see him. I looked on the day we picked Al and James up from 9 ¾ at Christmas and the end of the year. Finally it was my turn to go. I put on my most muggley clothes and left for King's Cross Station. I ran through the barrier with my dad's hand tightly holding my shoulder, he looked as if he were going to cry.

"Daddy, I'll be fine. I have Al and James to look after me and I'll write home every week." I looked up at my daddy his eyes began to water as he took me in a long hug.

"I'll miss you my little flower."

"I'll miss you to dad." I looked up at him and I felt the tears come to my eyes. I have been waiting for this for so long; I never imagined leaving home would be so hard. With that I let go of my dad and went onto the train. I looked back once more and boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time in my entire life. I walked into the compartment where my brothers and cousins were all sitting and looked out at my dad who was holding my mum as she cried.

"Lily?" my cousin Roxanne said. Her skin was dark as was her hair; you would never guess she was a Weasley.

"Yeah Roxy?" I asked trying to push back the tears I felt come back to my eyes.

"You'll like it. I promise." Roxy smiled at me. She always had Aunt Angelina's smile and was good at making us all happy.

"I'm scared about leaving home. I'll miss mum and dad."I looked at my hands as I spoke.

"I was to. But then I realized that I have a part of my family where ever I go. Literally, our family is HUGE! You and Hugo will probably have all of your classes together so you'll have each other. No worries little girl." Roxy gave me a one armed hug. The train began to roll out of the station. I jumped up from my seat and ran to the window to wave at my mum and dad as we left. I took one look at them and burst into tears. I wove at them until we rounded the corner and then it really felt like reality.

"Albus! Where are you?" A familiar voice called. It couldn't be Scorpius could it?

"Scorp! We're in here." Albus yelled into the corridor. A second later a familiar blonde boy walked into the compartment. "Scorpius this is my sister Lily. She's a first year."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Scorpius smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too." I looked at Scorpius and we shared a knowing smile that no one else understood.

"Scorpius stop giving my sister the googly eyes, she's two years younger than you!" Albus nudged Scorpius.

"I am not giving her the googly eyes!" Scorpius retoured and I busted out laughing.

"It's okay Scorpius he's just a little over protective of her, that's all." My cousin Rose said. She had been hiding behind a book.

"Hi Rose. And I've noticed. Al calm down, me and Lily have met before." Scorpius explained as he sat down next to me.

"How…When? " Albus looked so confused it made me want to laugh.

"Right before you left for first year. I was walking around the platform and well he accidently knocked into me." I explained. I looked up at Scorpius he looked like he wanted to add something. "Well, if you'll excuse me I should change into my robes." I went to my bag and pulled out my new robes. I walked out of the compartment and went to find the restroom so I could change. When I came out I ran into someone. I looked up and saw Scorpius.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Scorpius laughed and I laughed along with him.

"I was surprised you remembered me." I said seriously.

"How could I forget you?" Scorpius said under his breath and I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

"So what house are you in?" I asked as we began to walk back to the compartment.

"Gryffindor, that's how I met your brother. "

"Why haven't you come over before?"

"Do you really think your dad would let you come over?"

"Yes he would. He doesn't judge on where people come from, he judges on actions." And that was when we got back to the compartment and neither of us said anything to the other the whole way to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all who have subscribed to this story, I'm trying to keep Author Notes short and quick so you don't get bored. I do not own these characters!**

Three Years Later:

After my first year had finished Scorpius and Albus came forward and told our family about their friendship, surprisingly my parents weren't mad at all. I will be beginning my fourth year in two weeks and over the summer I had blossomed. Scorpius came over almost never this summer because he and his family had gone to France so he had not seen my transformation.

The morning we left for Kings Cross Station was a bright and sunny morning. Mum clutched to James as he boarded the Hogwarts Express for the last time. I laughed at James's face as mum cried on his shoulder.

"Lily, just wait until you're in my position and mum is embarrassing you!" James said as he got me in a head lock and gave me a noogie.

"James! Let me go!" I screamed. But then began to laugh. Just then as I turned around I ran into someone quite familiar. "Scorpius!" I yelled and threw my arms around him.

"Lily?" Scorpius asked. The boy didn't even recognize me!

"Yes it is me! Can't you even recognize your best mates little sister?" I laughed.

"You've changed so much! You've grown up….a lot." Scorpius looked amazed. He looked as if he didn't even know who I was.

"So I've been told." I laughed. "Well I might as well get going. I need to find some of my friends. See you later Scorpius." I smiled and gave him a little wave and walked away. I walked down the corridor until I found my friends Paulina, Posy and Ronnie. Pauline and Posy were twin sisters that looked exactly identical. They both had platinum blonde hair and striking blue eyes and slim bodies, the only way to tell them apart was Pauline was talkative and Posy was silent. Ronnie had black hair and green eyes that made you freeze in place.

"Lily!" Paulina yelled when I walked in.

"Hi, Pauly! Posy, Ronnie! How was your summer?" I said as I walked in.

"Oh it was fine." Posy said and gave me a small smile then returned to looking out the window where she was looking at her family.

"Mine was amazing! We went to Paris, where I met this amazingly hot wizard who says he goes to Hogwarts but I never did catch his name." Pauly said.

"Ouuu details are required! Explain! What does he look like?" Ronnie chirped in.

"Well he was tall, blonde, muscular, and had these gray eyes that just stare into your soul and freeze you." I could have sworn she was talking about…..Scorpius. No that was impossible. But then again she didn't know Scorpius; I kept my home friends far away from my school friends or at least tried. We were both in different houses so all worked out well. Scorpius and Albus were in Slytherin while me and the girls were in Gryffindor. And Scorpius had gone to France this summer.

"A-are you sure you didn't catch his name?" I stuttered.

"No I didn't." Pauly looked sad.

"Well, how old did he look?"Ronnie asked.

"He looked like a 6th year. And he was an extremely good kisser!" Pauly was in a fit of giggles. Just then Scorpius walked in.

"Hey Lily, I wanted to give you someth-." Then he saw Paulye and I knew that he had been the boy she had met in Paris.

"Hey Scorpius. You know Paulina." I said and then stormed out of the compartment. It wasn't like me to get jealous but with Scorpius I felt a bit protective. As I stormed down the corridor I silently cursed the entire Malfoy family in my mind. I finally found an empty compartment and then collapsed trying to regain my calm façade. Why was I even jealous? It's not like me and him would ever be more than friends. But that was the reality that hurt me the most, I would never be any more than the annoying little sister of his best friend. After about ten minutes someone else walked in. It was Posy.

"Lily, are you alright?" Posy whispered to me. I debated internally if I could tell Posy the conflicts in my mind.

"No, Posy, not alright at all!" I said as she sat next to me and put her arms around me. Posy may not be the most verbal person in the world but she was definatly the most comforting. She didn't push the matter. I just sat in her arms sobbing; we had sat like that for about ten minutes before that we were moving. "Posy, what happened after I left?"

"Paulina and Scorpius made small talk and it was actually very awkward. Pauly was flirting but Scorpius just looked uncomfortable. That's when I left to find you."

"Thanks for coming." I whispered. After about ten more minutes I whipped my tears, took a deep breath and prepared myself to go face my friends.

"Ready?" Posy said.

"Not at all. But let's get it over with." I put on a brave face and walked out to face my friends. Posy and I walked down the corridors and when we got back to the place where we had been before I was welcomed by the face of Ronnie who looked very uncomfortable and then there was a very happy Pauly.

"Hi Lily. I am so happy I got to see him again. Isn't he just the best? Oh and now I know his name. But how do you know him?" Pauly asked.

"He's Al's best mate." I replied shortly.

"You are so lucky! Does he ever come over? And if he does; does he walk around shirtless?" Pauly said excitedly.

"Paulina, leave her alone! Can't you tell the poor girl doesn't want to talk about him?" Posy yelled at her sister. Posy never did this. Everyone was in shock.

"Posy, why should she care? It's not like he'll ever date her!" Paulina yelled back.

"Thank you so much Pauly, that is exactly what I need to hear the day that I realize you had a fling with the boy I've been in love with since I was nine!" I didn't realize what I was saying until it was out. I covered my mouth and then turned around when I heard someone enter the compartment. And to my horror it was Scorpius.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Thank you to all who have favorite and alerted to this story! Please remember that the more reviews I get the faster I update! I don't own these characters even though I wish I did! Oh and btw this is from Scorpius's perspective.**

I heard what Lily said and was shocked. I backed out of the compartment slowly and then walked down the corridor in a daze. Lily Potter? In love with…..me? That can't be possible! Maybe there is another guy that she's known since she was nine. There had to be more than just me. But then again her parents had her homeschooled so the only other guys she knew were her cousins. Dammit! Why did it have to be Al's sister? My best mate's LITTLE sister! I got back to the compartment where Rose and Albus were waiting for me.

"Did you get to talk to her?" Rose asked as soon as I walked in.

"No. I kind of heard something that put me into shock and I'm still trying to comprehend it." I looked at the ground my eyes focusing on some random spot on the floor.

"Well, what did you hear?" Albus asked. He leaned forward so his elbows were on his knees.

"Lily said she was in love with me." I said. I looked up to see what Albus's would think. TO my surprise he laughed.

"No surprise Scorpius. That girl has been falling over you for the past three years! Every time she sees you she stops being annoying and actually is cool!" Albus laughed.

"So you're not mad about her saying that?" I was honestly really confused! What did I think of Lily? She really had grown up over the summer. And she was beautiful, I have always thought that. I never really thought about it. Me and Lily? Would that be a good match? _Scorpius! It doesn't matter because nothing will EVER happen between you two!_ My internal voice (which sounded a hell of a lot like Albus) screamed at me.

"Scorpius! Scor!" Rose was yelling trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, zoned out for a second." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Do you love Lily?" Albus said in all seriousness.

"I don't think so. I mean, she's your little sister! I could never do that. And she may be beautiful and funny and smart, but I think she's more of the little sister type." I replied. I think that answer would suffice. "I think I should go give Lily her present." I got up and grabbed the bag that held her present. Hopefully third time is a charm. I walked slowly down the corridor until I got back to where Lily and her friends were.

"Oh, hi Scorpie!" Paulina screamed when I walked in. She threw her arms which were incredibly twig like around my neck and kissed me on the cheek. What doesn't this girl understand about a SUMMER FLING!

"Hi. Lily, can I speak with you alone?" I asked attempting to be casual but I don't think it worked that well. _Don't mess this up! You don't love her! She's just a little sister to you!_ Shut up inner voice.

"Oh, why do you want to talk to HER alone? Wouldn't you like to reenact our nights under the Eiffel tower?" Paulina said rubbing up against me trying to make me hard. This girl was relentless!

"I don't think Scorpius likes little whores who try to be a bitch just to piss off their "best friends", just a thought though." said Posy. Out of all of the girls Posy was the quietest. I had noticed this while we were in Paris. I was in shock.

"Posy, honey, shut up." Paulina said. "If you want me I'll be two cars down." She whispered in my ear. To be honest if she hadn't been a girl I would have punched her. With that all of the girls filled out of the compartment except for Lily.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Lily said a little uncomfortably. I looked at her. She was so cute. Lily looked so small and helpless, I felt an urge to pull her into my arms but that damn voice in my head screamed _SHE IS YOUR BEST FRIENDS SISTER!_ And soon the urge was gone.

"I wanted to give you a present." I said. I sat next to her on the seat. I held out the bag that held her present. Lily grabbed the bag and opened it slowly. When she saw the music box her eyes lit up. "Here, wind it up and then open it." I grabbed it from her and did that. When it was opened an Eiffel tower popped up and played her favorite song "_So This Is Love."_

"Scorpius, this is beautiful. I love it! Thank you so much." Lily threw her arms around me as the tears filled her eyes. I could feel the uneasiness and tension leave.

"I knew you would." I smiled down at the little fourth year. I had never noticed until now how beautiful her green eyes were. "Are you excited for term to start?" I asked attempting small talk.

"Somewhat. This has been an interesting start of the year so far though, hasn't it?" Lily joked.

"Oh, definitely. Just so you know, nothing happened with me and Paulina. We made out like twice but then I stopped calling her and avoided her for the rest of my visit." I reassured Lily. I hated having her look sad.

"Thanks. She was saying that you guys went all the way multiple times." Lily looked at her feet and it really looked like she was about to cry. I hated that look on her face.

"You shouldn't frown." I said.

"Why is that?" Lily asked and then glared at me with the green eyes that made me freeze in place. I could spend a whole day just staring into her eyes.

"Because, when you're sad no one gets to see your amazing smile." I said and then I left the compartment. I walked back to Al and Rose to tell them what had happened. It hadn't occurred to me that we were going to be at Hogwarts any minute now.

"How did it go this time?" Rose asked again.

"Great. A little rocky in the beginning but I actually got to give her the present this time!" I said and everyone laughed. As we got to Hogwarts I watched for Lily. I saw her leaving the train a lone and went over by her. But as I headed over by her, Jaden Finnigain came up to her and began to talk with her. I then changed my mind and from that moment on I swore I would do everything in my power to not fall in love with the tempting Lily Luna Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Well I think I have a good reason to update…..I just got told if I didn't I'd be moved to Guam…so yeah I don't wanna go there! NOT THE OWNER:(**

After the feast I went back up to the Gryffindor common room with Ronnie and Posy. I was still in shock at what Posy had said to her sister. They usually got a long so well. In all honesty I am very proud of Posy. When we got back to the dorms I placed my beautiful music box on my bedside table. All was going well until Paulina walked in.

"So Lily, you enjoy stealing your best friend's boyfriend?" She said to me. Her hands were on her hips and she was acting all cool.

"Um, I don't recall doing that. What I recall is that you were delusional and believed that Scorpius liked you." I retorted. I smiled at myself and then settled back into my pillows and listened to the sound of my music box playing until I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling better than ever. I looked over at the beds of my friends and Paulina. They were all still out. I quickly grabbed my stuff and went to take a shower. After I finished my shower I did my hair, makeup and then left to go down breakfast. I skipped down the halls and was the first person at the Gryffindor table. When I sat down my schedule appeared in front of me.

First Hour: Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff

Second Hour: Muggle Studies.

Third Hour: Potions with Slytherin

**LUNCH**

Fifth Hour: History of Magic

Sixth Hour: Transfiguration

Seventh Hour: Charms

Not a terrible start to the day. At least I know my DADA professor loves me. I finished my breakfast and then checked my watch. I hadn't noticed how early it really was. When I finished it was only 7am and classes started at 8:30. I decided today was good day for a walk. I walked out the front doors into the courtyard where everything was quiet and calm. The grass was greener than what seemed natural. I found a place in the corner and sat alone. Not long after sitting alone was I interrupted by Aiden McLaggen. Aiden was a Gryffindor too, and he was really handsome.

"Good morning Lily." He said as he came and sat by me.

"Oh, hey Aiden how have you been?" I asked. He was really nice but had a record as a player.

"I've been good. How have you been?" Aiden put his arm around my shoulder. I tried to shy away but he grabbed me and pulled me closer.

"I've been good. Um, can you not hold me like that? It makes me uncomfortable." I finally got up gathered my books and fled back to the school. As soon as I was through the door I practically ran to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Who cares if I was about an hour early, I get to hang out with Teddy and he was one of my favorite professors. I burst into the DADA room and ran into Teddy's office. "Teddy!" I yelled when I got in.

"Lily petal! How are you little girl? I've missed you so much!" Teddy yelled back wrapping me in a hug.

"Oh, I've been alright. Drama has already started. But it's great being able to come and see my therapist." I giggled. Ever since I was a little girl I was able to go to Teddy about anything.

"My door is always open for you." Teddy replied poking me on the side. "So what drama has started?" He asked. Teddy got up and began moving the desks. I got up and helped.

"Well, it all started when Pauly was telling me and Ronnie a story about going to Paris over the summer. Turns out she had a fling with Scorpius, so I kind of had a melt down and came to a realization." I looked away. I was nervous about telling Teddy that I was in love. We may not be related but he is like my older brother and if you think about it Scorpius is his cousin.

"And what is that?" Teddy asked. We had stopped long enough for us to be able to look at each other.

"Teddy, I think I'm in love. Well, I don't THINK, I know I am." I looked away. I was really scared of his reaction.

"A-are you serious?" was Teddy's reply. I looked at him and he looked confused.

"Yes. With Scorpius." I looked back at Teddy.

"Scorpius? As in my COUSIN Scorpius? Lily, you are only fourteen! You don't know about love at all!" Teddy screamed at me.

"You fell in love with Victoire when you were thirteen! And now you're married to her! So don't you lecture me about being too young for love!" I screamed back.

"Yes I did fall in love with Victoire but she wasn't in love with me until she was sixteen! It's different for boys than it is for girls. Girls that fall in love to early get hurt. And I don't want to you to be hurt. No matter what happens in the whole world you will always be my little sister and I can't see you hurt." Teddy reached out for me and hugged me.

"Teddy, he won't hurt me. And it doesn't matter because he doesn't feel the same." I sat down in one of the desks and put my head in my hands and began to cry. "Teddy that is what hurts the most. Knowing that you love someone but they will never feel the same." I cried for another twenty minutes with Teddy hugging me.

"I know Lily. I know." Teddy said before we had to get ready for class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: So, my dear best friend just yelled at me for just ending the last chapter, and she threatened to send me to Puerto Rico….WHAT IS WITH THE THRETS? Oh well here ya go:) This chapter is in Scorpius's POV**

I heard yelling down the hallway and I quickly ran to see what was wrong.

"Scorpius? As in my COUSIN Scorpius? Lily, you are only fourteen! You don't know about love at all!" Professor Lupin yelled at Lily. I know eavesdropping was wrong but I needed to hear what would happen.

"You fell in love with Victoire when you were thirteen! And now you're married to her! So don't you lecture me about being too young for love!" Lily screamed back.

"Yes I did fall in love with Victoire but she wasn't in love with me until she was sixteen! It's different for boys than it is for girls. Girls that fall in love to early get hurt. And I don't want to you to be hurt. No matter what happens in the whole world you will always be my little sister and I can't see you hurt." Teddy lowered his voice to soothing. I thought for a while. I could never hurt someone. Especially Lily.

"Teddy, he won't hurt me. And it doesn't matter because he doesn't feel the same." I heard Lily sit down and then I heard crying. "Teddy that is what hurts the most. Knowing that you love someone but they will never feel the same." I listened for another five minutes blaming myself for making Lily cry. It was my fault. Lily was crying because of my own stupidity. But I can't be in love with her. I quickly walked away not looking back. I mentally beat myself up for hurting her.

"Hey Scorpius, wait up!" Albus yelled from somewhere behind me.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked. I sounded miserable.

"You sound miserable." He said.

"Well I just walked past the DADA room and Lily was in there with Teddy, and she was crying. Because….of…..me." I said. I looked up and saw Albus looking sad.

"What did she say?" Al wasn't mad. In fact he sounded as miserable as me.

"That it hurts that I don't feel the same about her. But she doesn't understand that I CAN'T feel the same. I'd be betraying my best friend if I did." I said back.

"How do you really feel about her? If I wasn't your best friend?" Albus said in all seriousness.

"Honestly?"

"100% honesty." Albus stared me straight in the eye.

"I think that I would be in love with her." The words were out before I could take them back.

"Go for her before she's taken." Albus said and gave me a playful punch in my arm.

"So you're not mad?" This all seemed to go to be real.

"Of course not, why would I be mad! You're my best friend and you love my sister. If you guys get together it will be like having a brother I can actually stand." Albus and James always joked about hating each other. That reminded me. James is still a problem that we have to face.

"What the hell is James going to say?" I asked Albus.

"Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it." Albus gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder as we got into the potions class room.

The day passed really slowly and I looked for Lily everywhere I went. Even just a glimpse of stunning red hair froze me in place, but it usually turned out to be a cousin. Only once did I get a true glimpse of the beauty. And it was a good view. She was walking with Posy on one side and Ronnie on the other, the girls seemed to be joking with Lily so she would smile for once. I was lucky enough to see her burst out laughing and then fall to the ground with the girls tickling her. I smiled at how happy she looked. As if I had never hurt her.

"Come on Scorpius! We don't want to be late on the first day!" Albus yelled at me. He was already down the stair case we had been going down.

"Sorry, I just saw something." I said. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Was it something that had a name that starts with a Li and ends with a ly?" Albus joked.

"Oh shut up before I hit you!" I yelled and then play tackled him.

"You keep that up and I won't talk you up in front of Lily!" Albus said pushing me off of him.

"Like I need your help!" Just then I was pulled behind a corner and was being pinned against the wall by a slutty looking Paulina. "Paulina!" I gasped.

"Hi Scorpius. Have you been avoiding me?" She whispered in a seductive voice.

"Umm." Was all I could say as she reached one hand down towards my rather private area.

"You know I'll have to punish you for that." She replied kissing my neck.

"Paulina bugger off." I said.

"Now, why would I do that?" She said. She had a very innocent look in her eye. I heard an intake of breath from my side.

"Lily!" I yelled. And mustered enough strength to push Paulina off of me.

'You'll regret this Scorpius Malfoy! You hear me?" Paulina screamed as I ran after Lily.

"Lily! Lily listen!" I grabbed her arm and turned her around I saw on her face to pained expression and tears were rolling down her face.

"I don't need to know what was going on Scorpius. You obviously like her. I could never compete." Lily said the tears were falling faster.

"No Lily. Listen, I was walking down the hall with your brother and she attacked me." I said. I hated her crying because of me, again. Why am I such a dumb bloke?

"I find that hard to believe. I shouldn't have listened to you when you explained everything to me when we were on the train! Just don't talk to me ever again Scorpius." Lily tried to pull away but my hold on her arm was solid. I turned her around and without thinking about it without planning it, I kissed her. At first she was surprised but then after a second she kissed me back.

"I love you Lily Luna Potter and nothing or no one will EVER change that." I said to Lily as I pulled her into my arms and everything finally felt right in the universe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Well how do you like them apples? Scorpius and Lily are finally together! And I didn't get threatened to be sent to a foreign country! Remember I don't own these amazing characters!**

He kissed me, HE ACTUALLY KISSED ME! I was shocked at first but then I felt the fireworks going off in my head. Scorpius held me in his arms and for the first time in my entire life I felt invincible. I looked up at him and smiled.

"If this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up." I laughed and put my head back on Scorpius's chest.

"Maybe I should kiss you again to see if you wake up." Scorpius replied and kissed me again. I smiled into the kiss.

"You are such a geek." I laughed and then began to walk to class; Scorpius wrapped his arm around my waist and began to walk me to transfiguration.

"You know you love it."

"That is a possibility." We walked in silence for a little while. Not and awkward silence but a comfortable loving silence.

"I am so happy that I have you." Scorpius whispered in my ear when we got to my class.

"Probably not nearly as happy as I am to have you." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him before slipping into the classroom.

"Miss. Potter where were you?" asked the teacher Professor Mullins.

"Sorry sir, I forgot my book in my dorm." I excused.

"Alright Lily, I'll let it slide this time." He said and then walked away. I turned to Ronnie who I sat next to. I smiled at her and then turned back to the front.

I felt something touch my elbow and looked down.

"Where were you?" read the note that Ronnie had passed me.

"With Scorpius" I replied.

"What happened? DETAILS!"

"Well, Paulina was trying to seduce him and I walked in on them. So I ran away but he chased after me and then he kissed me and told me he loved me. So yeah, we are sorta together now."

"WHAT THE...!" Ronnie replied, only it wasn't in a note. She had screamed that in front of the entire class. Ronnie knocked over her ink well and was covered in black ink. Everyone turned to see what was going on.

"Ronnie? What is the matter?" Professor Mullins asked.

"I knocked over my ink well sir!" She said as she tried to dab up as much as she could with our note so he wouldn't be able to read it.

"It's alright Ronnie. I'll just clean that up real quick." He pointed his wand at the mess and it was gone.

"Thank you sir." Ronnie said. And then gave me a "we'll talk about this later" look before turning back to face the front of the room.

The rest of class passed by in a blur. I wondered if Scorpius would be waiting me after. As I stood up after we were dismissed and began to pack up my bag Posy came over by me and Ronnie.

"Why did you scream?" Posy asked.

"Ask Lily. She has some interesting information for you!" Ronnie said and then began to laugh. I rolled my eyes and looked at Posy. I picked up my bag and began to leave with Posy and Ronnie right on my heels.

"Me and Scorpius are dating." I said with a smile. "And speak of the devil." I said when Scorpius showed up.

"Talking about me behind my back? Lily, that hurts! I think you need to make up for that." Scorpius then pulled me into a kiss.

"Awwwww!" Ronnie and Posy shrieked in unison.

"Oh hush up."I said back to them. Those two could be so embarrassing!

"Come on love, let's get you to charms." Scorpius whispered into my ear. I really do love the sound of his voice.

"Okay." I said back smiling a little. Charms passed by slowly and treacherously. When we were finally done for the day I got to go to my common room to just relax. Then an owl showed up at the window.

"I wonder who that is for." Ronnie said as she opened the window. "Ouuuu looks like our little Lily gets a letter from a mystery person." She teased me and then held the letter up over her head and laughing at her game of keep away. I eventually got my letter back.

"Read it out loud!" Posy urged when I opened the letter.

"Dear Lily,

I just wanted to say that you are beautiful. I love your red hair and green eyes. I love the way your eyes sparkle when you laugh. And the way your hair falls over your shoulders when you lean forward. In other words you are amazing. More amazing than I deserve. I don't know how I got so lucky.

Yours forever,

Scorpius"

"Lily, you are one of the luckiest girls in the world!" Posy said.

"I know." I looked down at the love note and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my Rowling I feel so bad about not updating this story! Please forgive me? Okay well sadly I don't own the Harry Potter series or anyone in it (if I did Draco Malfoy would be in my bed along with Fred Weasley).**

I reread the letter a few times and then I turned to see Scorpius sitting in the corner of the room with Al and Rose watching my reaction with a smile. I looked away and blushed. A second later Scorpius was by me.

"That is way too sweet." I said as Scorpius pulled me into his arms.

"You deserve it. And I meant every word." Scorpius pulled my face up so he had access to kiss me. Quickly I remembered my older brother sitting not even twenty feet away from us.

"Scor, have you told Al? Or Rose? Or any of my other family members?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Well, Al was the one who helped me realize that I love you, so I think he knows. But no one else besides your friends." Scorpius just shrugged and held me in his arms.

"We may as well tell the rest of the clan then." I said as I took in the many Weasleys sitting in the common room. The Weasleys loved Scorpius; he was present at almost every family get together. It was always assumed that he would end up with Rose but she fell Michael Finnegan and they have been together for a year now. No one guessed that I would end up with Scorpius. As I took in the 7 Weasleys and the other two Potters sitting in the common room I took a deep breath. I knew they would accept Scorpius but I am the youngest. The baby. Even Hugo is almost a year older than me.

"You wanna tell them?" Scorpius asked me. I pulled over the highest stool and gestured for Scorpius to help me stand up on it. He took my hand and helped me balance on it. The noise level of the common room was very high mainly from all of the Gryffindors who were sitting around playing games such as exploding snap.

"HEY! SHUT IT YOU LOT!" I screamed. Everyone seemed to shut up at once.

"You have Aunt Ginny's voice that is for sure!" Fred yelled.

"Fred, I will come over there and beat you!" I yelled back.

"Come at me bro!" He yelled back laughing.

"Maybe later! But any way I have an announcement." Everyone seemed to get intrigued. "Me and Scorpius are together!"

"WHAT?" Every Weasley and James yelled in unison. With that I stepped down. I was surrounded by a bunch of happy Weasleys and was given so many hugs and Scorpius got many death threats (mainly from Hugo, Fred and Louis). Fred and Louis were both fifth years and Hugo was a fourth year with me.

"Lily, I need to speak with you. This instant." The celebration stopped as James stepped forward and grabbed me by the elbow and towed me out the portrait hole and down the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"If you're hoping that Teddy will yell at me, he won't." I said nonchalantly.

"I don't care. You need someone to talk some sense into you." James said cooly. "Teddy!" James yelled when we reached the room.

"James, what is so important." Teddy said as he opened the door.

"Lily decided that she is old enough to date! And Scorpius as a matter of fact!" James said throwing me down onto a chair that was right inside of the door.

"One, don't throw your sister around. Two, Lily I thought we talked about this. You were in here crying because you thought he didn't care about you." Teddy looked a bit annoyed but caring.

"Teddy, I was wrong. He does care about me. And James, I am fourteen years old! I can make my own choices." I yelled getting up from the chair.

"Lily, that's just it. You are ONLY fourteen. You aren't able to think straight! And what about your schoolwork? You'll be too busy worrying about your boyfriend to do your work!" James yelled at me.

"James, you don't know anything about me! You may be my brother but not once have you ever tried talking to me while we are at school, in FOUR years you hardly have talked to me when we are here. So you have no right to be mad about this!" I screamed in his face.

"Lily, take a deep breath. You really do have your mother's temper." Teddy said with a chuckle. "Now, Lily, you have to take into account what I said earlier and what James is saying now. You are very young and none of us want you to get hurt. But, James, we can't tell her what to do. Lily isn't the little girl we had just a few years ago. She is a young woman now, and we need to give her the freedom every other girl her age has." Teddy looked at James who looked so upset that it hurt me to look at him.

"You're right." James whispered. I looked closer to see his eyes, he was on the verge of tears. "Lily, you are my little sister and I love you so much. I don't want you to grow up on me too fast. Before I know it you'll be married and have kids. I don't want to lose you." James said looking right into my eyes and slowly a tear fell down his cheek. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Oh Jamesie, you'll never lose me not ever! I have to grow up sooner or later no matter how much it may hurt. I can't be little forever as much you, Al and dad might like that. You need to accept the fact that I am going to have boyfriends and they may hurt me but that is why you are here. You are here to go and hurt anyone who dares break my heart. I love you James and I always will." I promised and I meant every word.

"See, you guys don't need me for everything. Now get out of my classroom so I can go to sleep! God! You Potter's are going to drive me crazy one day." Teddy yelled.

"We love you too Teddy." Me and James said at the same time as we walked out of the room. Slowly we made our way back to the tower where the common room was empty of all life forms. James walked me up to my dorm where I changed into my pajamas and James tucked me in.

"I love you Lily petal, don't grow up to fast. I beg you." James whispered.

"I won't. I swear." I held out my pinky and James hooked it with his.

"Goodnight." James whispered as he walked out of the room.

**Do ya like it? Was it good? Was it terrible? Do I get threats to be sent to foreign countries? Ideas? Thoughts? Would you like a virtual cookie? You get a virtual cookie if you review **


	9. Chapter 9

**:D I'm baaaaaaaack! Miss me? I hope not! Once again I don't own Harry Potter AND GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

The next morning I woke up feeling better than I had in a long time. I looked around the room Posy and Ronnie were still passed out; I didn't dare to look over at Pauly. I still can't stand to look at her. I quietly pulled myself out of bed and got ready for the day ahead. I finished my little bit of makeup and walked down to the common room to begin looking over my notes from all of my classes the day before. I had grown to love the muggle notebooks and pens. They work so much better than parchment and quills (plus, you don't have to worry about spilling ink!). I was just finishing reviewing my charms notes when I felt a pair of soft hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who." A smooth as velvet voice said that belonged to Scorpius.

"Hmm, Bellatrix Lestrange?" I guessed jokingly.

"Are you saying I sound like a girl?" He asked acting offended.

"A very sexy one." I said getting up and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well, that sounds quite awkward." He laughed and then kissed me.

"Oh God. Scorpius, I would prefer if you snogged my sister anywhere but in common room." Al said as he walked down stairs.

"So you wouldn't mind if I took her up to my bedroom?" Scorpius asked .

"Don't make me revoke my blessing." Al said.

"I don't need your blessing to date anyone." I replied quickly. "Come on Scorpius lets go get some breakfast." I grabbed Scorpius's hand and dragged him out of the portrait hole. We walked down the corridors and somehow made our way to the seventh floor. All I remember thinking was _I wish we could be alone._ Then suddenly a door appeared on our left side.

"Woah, I wonder what this is." Scorpius said and went to open the door. A little room that was cozy, a small fireplace was on the back wall and on the left wall a large window opened to show a splendid view of the Black Lake, in the middle of the room a comfortable looking couch sat. I suddenly flash back to stories that my dad used to tell me, Al and James as kids. The stories about Dumbledore's Army meeting in a room that came and went all the time and every time it would be equipped with what the seeker needed.

"The Room of Requirement." I spoke aloud my thoughts.

"The what?" Scorpius asked from the window.

"The Room of Requirement. Also known as the Come and Go room. The room doesn't always appeared. Only when a person has real need of it does it show itself. Maybe it sensed that we needed to get away." I said as I walked to the window to stand by Scorpius. "We all thought that it had been destroyed when your dad's friend burned it down during the Battle of Hogwarts."

"I am so thankful that today is a Saturday." Scorpius said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him.

"Oh yeah? Since we have all day and the sun is only JUST rising what do you want to do?" I said looking out the window.

"First I plan to just hold you in my arms while we watch the sun rise and then we can talk for a while and then maybe we could explore our emotions."

"Explore our emotions? Have you any idea how weird that sounds?" I said with a laugh.

"Yeah I know. But I would like to spend the rest of forever with you." Scorpius's grey eyes bore into my green and I rose on my tippy-toes and brought our lips together. I pulled away and then sat down on the bay window seat. Scorpius sat behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his chin on my shoulder. As we sat there and watched the sun rise slowly I grabbed the bag I had brought with me and pulled out a book of lyrics by muggle singers and bands.

"What's that?" He asked as I opened to the first page.

"They're some of my favorite muggle songs. I love to read the lyrics." I said as I begun to read aloud.

_All my life I've waited for the right moment to let you know,  
>I don't wanna let you go,<br>But now I've realized there's just no perfect time  
>To confess how I feel,<br>This much I know is real  
>So I'll refuse to waste one more second without you knowin' my heart<br>Baby, 'cause I don't need anything else but your love,  
>Nothing but you means a thing to me,<br>I'm incomplete  
>When you're not there,<br>Holding me, touching me I swear  
>All of the rest could just disappear<br>And I wouldn't even care,  
>As long as you're there.<em>

After finishing reading the first song I looked at Scorpius to see him staring at me.

"I know the lyrics are kind of odd, but it made me think of you. Almost all of these songs made me think of you. These aren't even the full songs." I said looking down and blushing.

"I love it." He whispered into my ear. "Read me another?"

"Okay."

_I miss the sound of your voice  
>And I miss the rush of your skin<br>And I miss the still of the silence  
>As you breathe out and I breathe in<em>

_If I could walk on water, If I could tell you what's next  
>Make you believe, make you forget<em>

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
>Faith and desire in the swing of your hips<br>Just throw me down hard_  
><em>And drown me in love<em>

As I finished reading I looked back at Scorpius but before I could read his reaction he was kissing me with such passion that I was surprised but started to kiss back. We sat on the bench for a few more minutes just kissing when Scorpius slid his tongue against my bottom lip asking for and entrance which I gave him willingly. By now I had turned fully around and was running my fingers through his silky blonde hair. Soon I had to pull away for a breath, but as soon as I pulled back Scorpius began to trail down my neck and onto my shoulder.

"Scorpius. Scorpius!" I said trying to get his attention.

"Yes baby?" He whispered into my neck.

"Look at me." I said pulling his face up to look at me. "Don't leave any marks. We only JUST got James off our backs. And do you want a ginger army to kill you?"

"I'm sorry. I got carried away. You just have that effect on me." He looked down blushing. It was adorable.

"It's okay. We just need to take things slow okay?" I said settling back into his arms.

"Lily?" Scorpius barely whispered.

"Yes?" I replied.

"When you were nine what did you first think of me?" He asked.

"To be honest, I was annoyed with you." I laughed remembering my nine year old self glaring at him for freaking out over me being a Potter.

"I wasn't supposed to talk to the Potter family! I still get lectured about it every holiday by my grandmother. You would have thought that after the war and after your dad saved her from being chucked in Azkaban that she would lighten up on the Potter family and the Weasley but she is so stubborn!" Scorpius sounded exasperated.

"From what I've heard your grandmother is quite a handful. But she did save my dad's life." I sighed.

"I guess you're right. If she hadn't done that you never would have existed and I never would have gotten to know someone so amazing." Scorpius mumbled into my ear which made me giggle.

"Is it odd that you've met my parents and I've only seen yours at the train station?" I asked.

"I guess, but you never come over. Al is there when I'm not by you he's met them. But you'll meet them soon. I promise."

"Do you swear?"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He whispered which caused us both to laugh.

"Alright, up we get." I said while throwing my notebook into my bag and picked it up. I turned around to grab Scorpius's hand but he was looking at me confused. "I want food." I said simply.

"You may have the surname 'Potter' but you are definitely a Wealsey at heart." Scorpius laughed while taking my hand.

"Oh shut up or I'll unleash a can of ginger rage on you." I said as Scorpius put his arm around my shoulder and we left the Room of Requirement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: I thought the days of me being sent to foreign countries were over -.- apparently I am being sent to Antarctica. But anyways I wish I would get more reviews 3 I do not own Harry Potter sadly : (**

Three weeks passed and the warm air from September was slowly fading away into the chill of early October. On a particularly nice day in the beginning of October me, Scorpius and the entire family took a picnic onto the grounds by the Black Lake. I was enjoying the peace and comfort in Scorpius's arms while doing my potions essay when a thought came to me.

"Scorpius, we haven't told our parents yet." I said suddenly jumping up.

"I know, but isn't it nice not having to worry about what our parents would say and having to worry about every little thing we do?" Scorpius said and took my hand in his.

"It is nice, but we also have to worry about one of my cousins or brothers telling my parents, who will then get mad that I didn't tell them."

"Yeah I guess. Fine, go ahead and write your parents. But please remind your dad he doesn't need to kill me….yet." Scorpius said placing a kiss on my hand.

"I'll remind him." I said while laughing. I reached into my leather messenger bag and pulled out a notebook and a pen and started my letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ How are you? I really miss you both a lot but James Albus and Scorpius have been keeping me quite busy. These boys are going to drive me mad one day I swear! James and I have actually had a lot of time lately to talk and we have begun having family get togethers except Lucy is too good for all of us and hides away. As I am writing this we are all by the Black Lake, I think the boys are trying to annoy the squid (I am still amazed it is alive). _

_ I am writing to you for a reason though. I wanted to let you know that me and Scorpius are dating. Now Dad, don't bust a vein or anything or forget to breathe. We haven't done anything and Al and James are watching him very closely. He is very good to me. And I want you both to support me with him. You both love him as if he were a third son to you. _

_ I love you both,_

_ Lily_

"Hey! Lily come down here!" James yelled at me. Him, Fred, Al, Scorpius, Hugo and Louis were all standing down by the lake splashing each other. I looked at them and looked over at Rose and her boyfriend and Molly and her boyfriend who were studying. I got up and grabbed their hands and dragged them down to the lake. We all ran into the water and began to splash each other and it was a full out war between the family. It lasted about fifteen minutes before all of us ran out of the water and collapsed on the shore breathless and soaked. Scorpius was right next to me and was breathing heavily and on my other side was Rose. I love my family they are the best.

"Oh! Guys did I tell you the news?" Rose yelled as she sat up.

"What is it Rosie? Did you finally fail a test?" Fred asked.

"I would never!" She yelled back. "But, McGonagall is letting us have a Halloween dance!"

"Really?" We all yelled in response.

"Yeah! This is the first dance Hogwarts will have since the Yule ball in '94!"

"I heard about that dance. Mum went to that dance with Mr. Krum." Hugo said.

"Hugo, we've heard the story a million times." Louis said.

"So girls, when are we going shopping?" I asked. Molly and Rose usually only hung out with each other and I hung out with Posie and Ronnie who Molly and Rose loved.

"Whenever you all feel like going." Molly said.

"We should probably see if Lucy wants to come with us. But we should go next Saturday." I said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. And…" Rose started to say.

"NO BOYS ALLOWED!" me, Rose and Molly screamed.

**Sorry about the shortness! Please please please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back Did you miss me? Soo leave me some reviews PLEASE! And if you see this and are a fan of the Hunger Games go onto Facebook and like my page Mockingjay Exclusive I'm admin Foxface soooo please review and like my page!**

News of the dance spread fast and everyone was excited. I sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast with Rose, Posy, Lucy and Ronnie as we planned our shopping trip to Hogsmead later that day, Molly couldn't come she claimed she had too much homework(even though the boys had yet to ask us, the dance was only 2 weeks away! ). Each of them knew exactly what they wanted, but I had no clue what to get. Rose was looking for a soft pink dress that would look like a princess gown, Posy wanted a gold dress that would have a tight bodice but a bit of a poof on the skirt not much though, Lucy wanted a green dress but she wasn't quite sure on the style and Ronnie was looking for a silver dress that would be strapless and show off her curves. We finished eating and set out for a day of shopping. As we were walking down the corridor to the front doors we heard someone call out to us.

"Girls! Wait up!" It was none other than my dear brother Albus.

"Hey Al, what's up?" Rose asked.

"I was wondering if I could ask your friend Posy here a question." Al directed his attention to Posy. His black hair was all messed up and you could see this twinkle in his eyes that I had never seen before.

"Posy, will you go to the dance with me?" Al asked he sounded nervous. The scared of nothing son of Harry Potter was standing in front of a girl and he was nervous. Posy was in shock she was barely able to nod her head.

"I-I would love to Albus!" She said.

"Great, I'll see you later m'lady." Albus took her hand and kissed it. As he walked away we all just squealed.

"Who would have known your brother would like your best friend!" Posy exclaimed to me as we began our walk to the village.

"I always thought he would die alone." Lucy said in a joking voice.

"Didn't we all!" I said back. "I am so happy for you Posy, just don't hurt my brother."

"I would never." She swore as she hooked her arm through mine.

When we got to the store down in Hogsmead each of the girls found exactly what they wanted right away. I on the other hand had no clue where to start.

"Lily, have you found anything yet?" Rose asked me.

"Rose I have no clue how to pick something!" I said.

"Okay, let's start like this, what is your favorite color?"

"Purple and Scorpius thinks it looks good on me."

"Alright, short or long?"

"Long, it leaves some mystery." I winked at her.

"Okay, strapless?" Rose said while laughing.

"Oh no way!" I said in utter disgust.

"Okay here you go. Let's look here." Rose began to go through the rack and I helped her. We looked for about three minutes before I found a dress. It was floor length and was a deep purple that looked beautiful against my pale skin there was one sleeve that was on my right shoulder. It was gorgeous.

"Rose." I said as I pulled out my size.

"Oh my goodness, Lily that looks…..amazing." She said breathless. "Go try it on now!" She ordered. I put the dress on and it fit perfectly. I walked out to show it to Rose but I found not only Rose but Ronnie, Poly and Lucy and Rose was trying to hide me behind her.

"Scorpius! Get out! You can't see the dress until the night of the dance!" Ronnie yelled at him.

"But I just wanna-" he started.

"But nothing GET OUT!" Lucy yelled as she cut him off. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine! But when you get out tell Lily I want to talk to her."

"Thank goodness he's gone." Rose said turning around. When she saw me in the dress her eyes bulged.

"Is it awful?" I asked.

"Godric no! You look stunning and just wait until you see the shoes we found for you." Lucy brought forward a pair of silver shoes that were covered in glitter. I put them on and looked at myself in a full length mirror. I didn't look like myself.

"Wow. " I said.

"I know." Rose replied hugging my shoulders. I took the dress off and we paid for our things and left the shop. "Oh Lily, Scorpius wanted to talk to you." Rose whispered in my ear.

"Okay. Do you guys mind if I hang out with him for the rest of the day?" I asked.

"Go ahead we won't stop you." Lucy said.

"Thank you all so much." I hugged each of my cousins and my friends and ran off to find him. The first place I checked was The Three Broomsticks and luckily for me he was there. I walked over by him and Albus. "Hi boys. " I said as I sat down next to Scorpius.

"Ah, there she is." Scorpius said kissing my cheek.

"Again, I could kick your ass so easily." Al threatened.

"Oh shut up Albus."I said kicking him under the table.

"Damn Lily that hurt!" He yelled.

"Good!" I said back.

"Hey Lil, do you want to take a walk to the Shrieking Shack?" Scorpius asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I said as I stood up. "Bye Al, see you later."

"Yeah bye." He said looking annoyed.

We walked to the Shrieking Shack hand in hand, laughing the whole way at Scorpius's impressions of our professors.

"Ohh Miss. Potter so like your father you are!" Scorpius said in a shaky voice that was so obviously supposed to be Trewlany. "My dear! You are in grave danger!" The look in his eyes were so sincere you would believe that he actually made a prediction.

"Scorpius, stop it you're going to make me die from laughter!" I giggled, Scorpius stepped in front of me and made me run into his chest. "Wasn't expecting that." I giggled again as I looked into his eyes.

"Expect the unexpected." He said in a seductive voice.

"Well if I expected the unexpected than it would be expected." I retorted.

"You are too smart to be fourteen." Scorpius said leaning down for a kiss.

"And you sir, are to intoxicating to be sixteen. But not intoxicating enough." I whispered when our lips weren't even an inch apart, and then ran away down the path that led to the Shrieking Shack. I laughed as I was running and looked back to see Scorpius running after me. I burst into a full sprint but just as I thought I was getting away I felt someone grab me around the waist and spin me around before collapsing on the ground with Scorpius on top of me.

"You are so beautiful when you're out of breath." Scorpius whispered as he kissed me. When he pulled away I was even more out of breath.

"Yeah just don't make me lose my breath to much or I might pass out." I said. We both laughed and Scorpius helped me up and I brushed myself off and grabbed my bags that held my shoes and my dress.

"So, do I get to see that dress of yours?" Scorpius asked trying to take my bags.

"Nope. You'll have to wait until the dance. Unless you don't plan on going." I looked at him waiting for him to ask me.

"Well I was going to ask this one girl but I'm not sure what she'll say."

"Oh who is it?" I said smiling slightly.

"Just this beautiful girl, who has red hair and green eyes. She's in her fourth year and I can't take my eyes off of her." Scorpius whispered looking me straight in the eyes.

"She sounds pretty great." I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"She really is." I felt his arms go around my waist. "Lily Luna Potter will you do me the greatest honor of being my date to the Halloween dance?"

"Of course." I said standing on my tip toes to kiss him.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! You guys know what would help me want to post faster? REVIEWS! This is the way I imagined Lily's dress .com/cgi/set?id=47417116 is it pretty? I think it is soooo PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. What Should I do

**Hey Fanfictioners, I was wondering would you guys be mad at me if I restarted this story? Like get rid of this one and start over? I have some better ideas and this one isn't turning out how I want it to. I feel bad that I haven't updated and this is what I'm telling you when I update. Please tell me what you think I should do. The other version would have Lily as a bit more shy but not very shy, and at first she wouldn't get along with Scorpius. So PLEASE tell me what you think I should do. **

**Lots of love,**

**SilverLuna1997**


	13. Chapter 13

**So this will be the last chapter sorry my dears! But I hope you like it. This ending is dedicated to the supermegafoxyawesomehot (starkid reference!) Annabella Prinx **

Before I knew it, it was the night of the dance. Rose and Lucy came to help me get ready and Posie and Ronnie were there too. Rose did her hair amazingly. Her read bushy hair was tamed and smooth. It was straightened as straight as a ruler and it looked amazing. Lucy's reddish brown hair was half up and half down the top half in a bun. We were in the process of figuring out what to do with my hair when my mum's owl showed up at the window.

_Dear Lily,_

_ I hope you have an amazing time at the dance tonight and I want to see that dress when you come home for Christmas! Here is a hair comb that I had in the night of the Yule ball in my third year. I thought you may like it. I miss you so much dear, have fun tonight._

_ Love,_

_ Mum._

"Oh Lily this is perfect!" Lucy cried out. Twenty minutes later I had my hair in a knot looking type style that was made up of a bunch of braids and the hair comb was holding most of it in place. Quickly I had my makeup on and fake eye lashes that made it look like I had purple butterfly wings on the edge of my eye lashes. I looked spectacular. I slipped into the dress and put on the shoes with ten minutes left to spare. I looked around my dorm and everyone looked amazing. Posie was fussing over what Albus would think of her. Ronnie who was going with Lysander Scandamar was calm because she knew he wouldn't care what she was wearing, she had been wearing a pair of sweatpants, a paint covered t-shirt, her hair was in a messy bun and she had a toothbrush sticking out when he asked her. Lucy looked amazing and she knew it. Rose looked like she was about to walk down the red carpet she was so glamorous. Next to them I looked plain. But still, Scorpius would love the way I looked no matter what.

"Are you ready Lil?" Posie asked as we started walking down to the Common room.

"I hope so. Are you?"

"I'm nervous what if Al doesn't like me dress?"

"He'll love it. Trust me." I smiled at her and then we were in the Common room.

"Good evening gentlemen." Rose said when we were all down there.

"Good evening ladies. Don't you all look ravishing?" Al said.

"Stop trying to use big words Al, you may die trying to use them correctly." I laughed as I put my arm through Scorpius's.

"Shut up Lily." Al said.

"Okay, okay, no fighting tonight you two." Ronnie scolded.

"Sorry Ronnie." I said. Everyone started walking out of the Common Room and down to the Great Hall for the dance.

"Lily, you look amazing tonight." Scorpius said while looking me directly in the eyes. I looked up at him and then kissed him.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I should warn you, I'm not that great of a dancer." Scorpius admitted.

"Neither am I. I was thinking that maybe after twenty minutes or so we could, sneak off to the Room of Requirement." I whispered to him trying to sound a bit mysterious.

"Oh and what would we do there?" He asked a little too innocently.

"Come up and you'll see." I kissed him and then walked away from him towards my friends. Me and the girls were talking just fine and were all giggling about the latest gossip when Pauline showed up.

"Um, Lily, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked. I looked at Posie and Ronnie they looked shocked.

"Fine." I said and walked away with her. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize. Going after Scorpius wasn't right. I've missed you. We've been best friends since we were in 1st year. And I don't want you to hate me for the rest of my life. Plus, I've found someone who is perfect for me. He is really sweet and caring. Please, forgive me?" She asked. I looked into her eyes and saw she really was sorry and I could tell just by her bringing up her new boyfriend or whatever that she was falling for him.

"Okay, I forgive you. But you need to gain back my trust. Okay?"

"Yes, anything." She quickly hugged me and then went back to her date. I looked at the clock and it had been almost twenty minutes so I rushed up to the Room of Requirement. Where Scorpius was waiting for me. A fire was lit and there was a stereo system was playing a slow song.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
>Never revealing their depth<em>

Scorpius slowly came out from behind me and turned me around and looked me deeply in the eyes. His silver eyes bore into mine and I felt lost in time.

"May I have this dance?" He asked holding his hand out. I gladly accepted and he pulled me closer.

_And tell me that we belong together  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love<br>I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above<em>

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
>I'll be love suicide<br>And I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life<em>

"Scorpius, I love you." I whispered into his chest.

"I love you too Lily. And I really meant it tonight when I said that you looked amazing. You actually look more than amazing." Scorpius paused our dance for a moment and gently tilted my face up to his so he could kiss me. "I'm giving you my forever."

"I gladly accept it. I'm giving you my eternity."

"I gladly accept it." And with that we were lost in our own world where the only thing that mattered was the two of us. It didn't matter what happened in a few months or even in a few minutes all that mattered was that we were together as we got lost in our forever together.

The End.


End file.
